Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3)
:This article is about the main antagonist from Kung Fu Panda 3. For the main antagonist from the video game, Tales of Po, see Kai (Tales of Po). ComingSoon.net - "CS Interview: Kung Fu Panda 3 Directors Alessandro Carloni and Jennifer Yuh" |Gender= Male |Eye color= Green |Fur color= Gray |Clothing= Hardened helmet, leather armor, green pendant of collected chi, brown loincloth |Other attributes= Supernaturally strange and beautiful horns USAToday.com - 'Kung Fu Panda 3' unveils trailer, villain |Also known as= The Collector Toy World Magazine (January 2015) - "Living the Dream" (p. 65) by Nick Cooke (DreamWorks Animation UK Hardlines Director), Master of Pain, Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows Revealed in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer., General Kai, Supreme Warlord |Status= Deceased |Combat style= Supernatural abilities, two jade swords Revealed in the chinese teaser trailer of the film. |Films= Kung Fu Panda 3 |Voiced by= }} Kai was the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 3. He was once brother-in-arms with Oogway, but after learning the technique to steal the chi of others, Oogway was forced to banish Kai to the Spirit Realm. However, now a Spirit Warrior, Kai returned to the Mortal Realm and sought to steal the chi from every kung fu master and destroy Oogway's legacy. He was eventually defeated by Po in the Spirit Realm. Biography Early years Many years ago, Kai and Oogway fought together as brothers-in-arms, and were close friends who led a great army into battle. During an ambush, Oogway was badly injured, and Kai carried him for days searching for help, until they happened upon a secret panda village high in the mountains, where the pandas used their knowledge of chi to heal Oogway. Fascinated by the power, Oogway was taught by the pandas on how to utilize it. Kai, however, became interested solely in using the chi of others to increase his own power. The two former allies fought, and Oogway triumphed, banishing Kai to the Spirit Realm, where he was imprisoned for the last five-hundred years. In Kung Fu Panda 3 Centuries after his banishment in the Spirit Realm, Kai challenged Oogway to a rematch, and though the two were equal in skill and power, Oogway willingly gave in and allowed his chi to be taken, but not before telling Kai that he had set another on the path to defeat him. Kai vowed to defeat this warrior and used Oogway's chi to return to the mortal world. After re-emerging back in the mortal world, Kai sent out several of his jade minions to scout for him and find Oogway's students. They came across Po and the Furious Five, who Kai witnessed through the "eyes" of his soldiers as they fought them. He then recalled his warriors, and Crane and Mantis were sent to investigate, joining up with with Masters Bear, Croc, and Chicken, who's villages had also been attacked. Though the masters confronted and tried to fight the bull off, they all had their chi stolen and only ended up adding to his jade army. Kai then arrived at the Jade Palace, where he attacked the rest of the Five and Shifu, destroying the palace in the process. He managed to absorb the chi of all of them, except for Tigress, who was sent by Shifu to warn Po of Kai's arrival. Kai then journeyed to the panda village, and upon arriving, he and his minions were attacked by the other pandas, whom Po had organized into a defensive force, using their everyday activities as their assets. Po attempted to use the Wuxi Finger Hold to send Kai back to the Spirit World, but Kai smugly informed him that the move only worked on mortals, and that he was a Spirit Warrior. Kai gained the upper hand in their fight, and advanced on Po and the others. But before he could attack, Po grabbed onto Kai and used the hold on himself, sending them both to the Spirit Realm. Outraged to have been returned to the Spirit Realm, Kai fought Po again, and was able to grab Po with his chains. after which he began to take his chi. Before the process was complete, Li, Tigress, Mr. Ping, and all the pandas were able to use their own chi to save Po. Po then began willingly feeding his chi to Kai, who was ecstatic to receive the power, but this quickly backfired as he discovered it was becoming more than he could handle. Seeming unable to stop it, the abundance of energy became so great that it ended up vanquishing Kai, who was blasted out of existence in a blaze of light. With Kai's defeat, all the chi he had collected then returned to their proper forms. Personality ]] While alive as a mortal, Kai was driven to fight on alongside Oogway, and found a brother-in-arms in the tortoise. Kai himself was devoted to the life of his brother, and risked his own life to take Oogway to find help when he had been injured in a battle they fought in. Kai cared for Oogway enough to help him back to health, but this brotherly love was cast aside when Kai was seduced with the powers of chi, and how it could be taken as easily as it was given. In the Spirit Realm, five centuries after his vanquishment from the mortal plain, Kai's anger and hatred grew stronger against Oogway, and he demanded a rematch, which resulted in the capture of Oogway himself and Kai's physical return to the mortal plain to exact vengeance against Oogway's legacy, this time as an evil spirit. Kai's disposition was worsened, if anything, with his time in the Spirit Realm, as his sense of humor was darkened, his scruples were all but existent, and where there was once loyalty and honor, cruelty and anger had set in. To further his lack of morals, Kai was blinded by his own repute and was devoted heavily to his legacy, displeased that none recalled or even had heard of Kai, the "beast of vengeance" and "maker of widows", and so had no qualms whatever about destroying Oogway's legacy, particularly the Jade Palace itself. Kai holds great hatred for his former friend, Oogway, stating that he "loved him like a brother", and believes that Oogway betrayed him. It is possible that he holds the Pandas responsible for turning Oogway against him from teaching him the ways of chi. Fighting style and abilities '']] Kai fights primarily with a set of jade swords attached to long chains. He has also been seen wielding axe-like blades, indicating that he is skillful with multiple weapons. '']] Kai is described as a "supernatural villain,"Collider.com - "Synopses Revealed for KUNG FU PANDA 3, ... and More" by Adam Chitwood which indicates that he possesses supernatural powers. It was later revealed that Kai possesses the ability to "steal the powers from every kung fu master he defeats," particularly their chi. . Retrieved November 3, 2015. After absorbing the chi of someone, the victim in question is transformed into a small, jade ornament that Kai wears on his belt, and when needed, he can summon these figures, turning them into jade, statue-like creatures, and see through their eyes. Relationships Po Kai will supposedly find that "pandas make him particularly unhappy." In the third film, Po is to face The Collector, who has "his sights set on Po." Shifu Kai considered Shifu to be nothing more than an obstacle in the way of destroying Oogway's legacy, and openly mocked the master of the Jade Palace for being unable to stop him. The Furious Five Kai saw potential minions in the Furious Five, enslaving four of them, along with Masters Bear, Chicken, and Croc, with the exception of Tigress, who had escaped. Oogway When Oogway and Kai were young, they were powerful and ambitious warriors. The two were close, sharing a brotherly bond. After an ambush lead to Oogway being badly injured, Kai carried the tortoise for days through the harshest of elements to a Panda village, where the Pandas that lived there used their chi to bring him back from the brink of death. Fascinated by the power, Oogway sticks around after he is healed to learn it, but Kai sees darker uses in the ability. While Oogway used chi to give life and health, as the Pandas did, Kai wanted to use it to increase his power. Oogway and Kai battle fiercely, the tortoise trying to keep the bull from learning the ability. He managed to defeat his old friend and sent him to the Spirit Realm, trapping him for nearly 500 years. When Oogway himself gets there, however, he discovered that Kai have grown stronger and learned how to take the chi of others. Kai battled Oogway one final time, and defeated him. Kai then took Oogway's chi, which gave Kai enough power to re-enter the mortal realm and destroy everything Oogway had ever created. Clothing Kai wears a green cloak, leather armor, and a studded helmet. He also wears bracers on his arms, as well as a necklace around his neck that has a green pendant which is Oogway. Trivia that resembles Kai's original four-armed design]] * In Chinese, the name most often translates to "victory" ( : 凱 ; : 凯; : kǎi) or "open" (traditional Chinese: 開; simplified Chinese: 开; pinyin: kāi). * Kai's former character name was Tian Sha, which is his name in the Chinese version of Kung Fu Panda 3 ( : 天煞; pinyin: tiānshā).Oriental DreamWorks' Weibo - "《功夫熊猫3》大boss——天煞终于露面！ ..." ("'Kung Fu Panda 3' finally appeared large boss--Tian Sha!") The name means "ferocious (spirit) from heaven," and the characters separately mean "heaven" and "evil spirit" respectively.MDBG Chinese to English Dictionary - "天煞" * Kai was previously reported to be voiced by .DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation Packs A Powerful Punch With New Cast Additions For Kung Fu Panda 3" However, he dropped from the filmPhoenix Entertainment - "专访《功夫熊猫3》导演：新一集阿宝用中文口型说话" ("Interview with 'Kung Fu Panda 3' Director: Bao speak with a new set of Chinese mouth"). Retrieved April 21, 2015. due to his character being rewritten.Rotoscopers.com - "Mads Mikkelsen Leaves ‘Kung fu Panda 3’ Voice Cast + More New Details!" by Max den Hartog. Published April 27, 2015. Retrieved September 4, 2015. * Kai was originally designed to have four arms, resembling a conceptual character drawn in the development for the first film called the "Four-Armed Yak Demon God on Fire", who was to serve as part of Tai Lung's gang. Gallery Images Kai-3.jpg|Kai using his supernatural powers in Kung Fu Panda 3 Kai-green-mist.png|Kai approaching from an eerie green mist Kai-sword.JPG|Kai wielding his jade swords Kai2.png|Kai as seen in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Kai-promo.jpg|Kai featured in a Kung Fu Panda 3 social media promo View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|Kai featured in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Kai Arrives - Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)|Kai featured in a Kung Fu Panda 3 clip Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese Trailer|Kai featured in the Chinese teaser trailer for Kung Fu Panda 3 (WARNING: Spoilers!) Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese Trailer 2|Kai featured in the second Chinese trailer for Kung Fu Panda 3 (WARNING: Spoilers!) View more... Quotes See also * References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bovids Category:Deceased Characters